


Consumed

by ItsSheeps



Series: This Destiny that we Shape Ourselves [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Corruption, Darkness, Imagery, Lu please dont trust scary voices, Slow Burn, guardian becomes monster, too late, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSheeps/pseuds/ItsSheeps
Summary: Do not hunt the monster- Become the monster | Lu never trusted the void light inside of her, and she has good reason to. Cayde warned her. Not all hunters can control this part of them, if she ever felt like she was being consumed by the void, she had to stop it first.  But that's harder than it looks.----A short story on how Lumina found Graviton Forfeit in Destiny 2, and how the Gunslinger become an acolyte of the void.





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back with another short story about the life of my Destiny 2 OC, Lumina!   
> Please excuse errors in this story, I wrote this in one sitting and haven't had anyone go through it yet.   
> Let me know if you notice any big errors or confusing parts. This is practice for me to get back into writing, and possibly getting me ready for a bigger, multi-chapter story about one of her adventures. So constructive criticisms on this means a lot. 
> 
> I'm aware of the fact I went a weeee bit overboard with imagery. Again, this is practice and the point of this exorcise was writing imagery. In a longer story I would spread it out more, make it sublte in areas, and all that jazz. But hopefully, that doesn't make this story boring to read.
> 
> A lot of Lumina's lore is fan lore and if you have questions, please ask! you can also find me on tumblr at digitalsheeps.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm gonna stop talking now, go read it please <3

Lumina sat in her apartment, her head on the kitchen table, staring at the machine currently brewing her coffee. She hated living in the city on days like this, when there was nothing to do. She missed the forests of earth, hearing the sounds of life around her. She missed lying in the sun by the water, her ghost at her side. 

She didn’t mind the city before the war, she had enjoyed the lively noises from the city folks outside. She had to admit, on the days it rained, she preferred to be inside her apartment, versus being out in the wilds. But after the war, it was all about fixing the city, making changes. This came with too much noise for Lu. 

Lu began to imagine herself back in the wilds, trying to drown out the sound of workers as she envisioned herself next to a river. She could feel the wind brushing across her face, the grass between her toes, before taking a few naked steps into the water of the river. 

She brought herself back to the nights where she’d spend hours stalking a group of nearby fallen, making sure they moved on before she settled down in those parts of the wilds. Before she became a guardian, she’d always have to be careful not to set up too close to the fallen. Not after the incident with a captain and his vandals. 

Most of all, she missed the night. The cool air, the millions of stars that told her a new story each night, until Lu fell asleep in the nights arms.

The sound of a machine beeping brought Lu back to the real world. Her ghost nudged her. “Lu, your coffee is ready.” Lu nodded. “Thanks Nyx,” She smiled at her ghost before dragging herself up from the table and to the machine, taking the coffee out. She cursed, nearly dropping the hot mug. Nyx scooped up a cloth and brought it to Lu. Lu kissed the Ghost’s shell.

“What would I do without you Nyx?” Lu asked, wrapping the cloth around the mug and bringing it back to the table. Lu merely sat and stared at the liquid energy, waiting for it to cool down. 

Nyx moved in front of Lu’s face, bumping against her cheek. “You’re sad.” 

The hunter sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” Even with all the dangers, she missed it. Even after what happened with the Warlock out there, she missed it.

The ghost rubbed against her cheek, trying to cheer her up. “You should take time off Lu. You haven't been to the wilds since the war, and before that you hadn’t been in six months.” 

When Lu had finally decided to become a guardian, she had left the wilds to join the vanguard in the city. Of course, deciding to become a guardian meant she needed to be trained before she could really become one. She was then stuck in the city, training with just about everyone. Six months into what was supposed to be a year of training, and she yearned for the wilds. She wasn’t allowed out of the city while she trained. 

Then the Red War came, and Lu got to see the wilds again. Thinking of that day always reminded herself of a mystery the vanguard and herself never figured out. Lu was requested to be seen by the Speaker. Normally a new recruit wasn’t seen by the Speaker until the end of their training and it was a simple, “Congrats for becoming an official Guardian” speech.

On her official ‘six months in training’ day, she was making her way to the Speaker when the city fell. And she never got the chance to see him. He didn’t tell anyone why he needed to see a new recruit so suddenly, and they found nothing in his stuff that would hint at why.

Lu was brought back out of her thoughts when her ghost nudged her again. “Sorry Nyx, but you’re right. I should get out of here. I need a vacation, even if it’s just one day.” It didn’t matter anymore right? The Speaker was dead, so whatever it was he needed to speak with her about, must have not been important enough. 

The guardian stood, “Nyx, tell the vanguard I’m taking the day off. If they ask why, tell them. I just need out of the city.” Nyx nodded, alerting the vanguard of Lu’s status for the day. 

Just before Lu locked up her apartment, she received a message from Cayde. 

“Be careful out there hunter, Devrim has been reporting some odd sightings, like something's being stirred up. Whatever it is, don’t get yourself caught up, okay kid?”

\----

Lu sat on a boulder, looking around her. “Nyx, would you mind taking a few pictures? I think the apartment needs some wilds brought to it.” Nyx nodded and scanned their surroundings, saving the image. Lu thanked her ghost and laid down on the rock, looking up at the sky. The sky seemed darker, but the sun was up and there were no clouds. Maybe this was what Devrim was talking about? She shrugged it off, today wasn't about work.

Lumina was nearly asleep on the boulder, when Nyx made a noise. “What is it Nyx?” 

“I’m picking up a signal and its- it’s making me feel funny. I’ve never felt a signal like this before.” 

Lu sat up, looking at Nyx. The ghost was shaking, her blue light flickering. That couldn’t be good, right? “Nyx?” The hunter was worried now, reaching for her ghost. 

“Lu- Lu help me!” The ghost’s voice was distorted, robotic and organic at the same time. Then, the ghost’s blue light was snuffed out. Lu grabbed Nyx, panicking. 

“Nyx? Nyx what happened?” She looked around them, but there was no one there. No one to interfere or attack, nothing seem out of place. Except the sky, like it had grown a shade darker. There was a noise from the ghost, bringing Lu’s attention back to Nyx. The robot’s light was no longer blue, but it bled void energy. 

A voice spoke before Lu couldn’t even ask herself what in the Traveler’s name was happening. 

“Lu… min… a” 

The voice made her heart sink. If this wasn’t her ghost, then who was it?

“Foll… ow”

Suddenly the ghost ripped itself from Lumina’s hands, flying off. Lu jumped up, following the odd ghost. It stopped just inside of the dark forest. Lu crossed the threshold, and it felt like the air was gripping her. She became aware of everything around her, from the wind moving the last leaves that clung to the trees, to each blade of grass crushed beneath her steps. 

The ghost began to lead her through the forest, neither of the running. Even if Lumina wanted to run, she couldn’t. She followed the ghost, until she could see the shard. 

As if someone flipped a switch, Lu could no longer hear the forest. She could only hear her breathing, feel every thud of her heart beating. This wasn’t right, the shard had nothing left to give her, why bring her back? 

Lu continued getting closer to the shard, her eyes drawn to a black shape at the bottom of the shard’s form. Her ghost hovered over it, staring at Lumina. 

The hunter had never wanted to run away more than now. She could feel that part of the light inside her, the void that she hid deep inside of her the moment the shard granted her it’s ability. She wasn’t moving her body anymore. It was. Like the void had become her blood, being pumped through her body by her own heart. 

She moved closer to the object, before she kneeled and began reaching for it. Was that a helmet? She forced her body to stop, using all her energy just to keep her arm frozen in space. The air around her began to push her forward, like it was trying to force her to pick the helmet up. 

“Don’t resist me child.” The voice no longer came from her ghost, but from inside Lu’s head. It was soft, gentle and comforting. It reminded her of the nights she spent staring at the stars in the sky. The air released her from it’s grip, turning cool and gently brushing against her grip. 

“With me, you will always be able to feel free. Release yourself Lumina.”

Lumina realised that this voice was not just coming from her head, but from the helmet that sat in front of her. But she didn’t care. She felt like she was being wrapped around by the night sky itself. It was cold, but from every star that shines in the night, she was warmed. Consumed by the tender embrace, she reached out for the helmet and pulled it close.

Her heart began to race, and void light began to leak from the palm of her hands. Her heart was pumping void out of her, bleeding her and breathing life into helmet. The world became nothing to Lu, it was just her and the helmet floating in space, surrounded by the stars. Her hands slowly brought the helmet up, sliding it over her head. 

In seconds, the world went from being cradled by the nights sky, to drowning in darkness. Every star was destroyed, consumed by darkness. Lumina’s breath was sucked out of her body, and she was weighed down by chains that dragged her deeper into the darkness. She tried to reach out for help, opening her mouth to scream, but she was silenced. 

“Can’t you feel it Lu? Embrace the void. Embrace the darkness that breeds inside of you.” 

She continued to struggle, trying to break out of the chains. This wasn’t freedom. She felt arms wrap around her, a cold hand against her cheek. 

“Child, I never said you would be free. I simply stated that you would feel free. And you will, once the void has taken your heart and mind. Once you have given yourself to me. Become my monster.”

\----   
As quickly as it all began, it ended. Lu’s eyes shot open, seeing the sky through the helmets visor, her body lying on the floor of the forest. She could hear a noise- what was that horrible noise? She could see her ghost, floating above her, her blue light brighter than ever.

“Lu! Lumina please! Stop screaming Lu- you’re okay!” 

She was screaming? 

Lumina took a deep breath, looking at her ghost. It took a moment, but she sat up and slowly pulled the helmet off her head. “Nyx… what happened?”

“You suddenly ran off while resting, and came here. I just found you, lying on the floor screaming your head off with that helmet on. What is that anyway? It looks dangerous and doesn’t feel right at all. It’s definitely void infused, you don’t trust your void Lu why would you use it. What happened Lu?” The ghost was rambling on, worried for it’s guardian. 

Lu groaned. “Nyx stop- stop talking so fast. I can’t focus on anything.” She looked at the helmet, remember that voice and took a deep breath. 

“Nothing happened… nothing at all. Don’t worry about it Nyx. Let’s just go home, I need to take a shower.”


End file.
